1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a water engine and method for providing water-hydrogen energy by electrically superheating atomized water in a hydrogen activator with electrical current generated from a portion of greater output of hydrogen-electron energy than input heating energy from output power of adaptations of the water engine for all atmospheric and space uses selectively.
2. Relation to Prior Art
There are no known engines which employ heat-activated hydrogen pressure of atomized water for output power in a manner taught by this invention. This is a pioneer invention that teaches use of water as a hydrogen-host fuel in a water engine for basic forms of power. Included are rotation, reaction-thrust, projectile-expulsion, tool and combined-engine power in and out of the atmosphere.
Due to pioneering nature of this water engine, it is within the public-benefit intent of the patent laws of the Nations Of The World to disclose and to teach it comprehensively with all of its enabling features and components being described and illustrated in a single patent.
There is related but different prior art in heat-engine use of water. Included has been water augmentation of reaction thrust for high mass, low pressure and low velocity of exhaust gases of jet engines for takeoff from aircraft carriers and other short military runways. This prior heat-engine use of water is completely opposite from low mass, high pressure and high velocity of heat-activated water hydrogen and oxygen for trans-space thrust with this invention. Bypass-airflow augmentation more efficiently with the Water Engine is provided for short-runway takeoff and atmospheric thrust.
There have been attempts to use water for achieving output-work pressure with IC engines. Results have been impractical-to-negative. Superheat of water for exponential pressure per heat level after atomization in the water engine is not achievable in IC engines. Atomic Physics of water that douses combustion and supports biological life in natural conditions are not utilized appropriately by IC engines nor by steam engines with bulk-water boilers for making water a hydrogen-host fuel.
Prior art of the instant inventive entity, Anju and Daniel Nelson, added steam at a combustion-supportive heat level to regenerative combustion for achieving superheated-steam pressure in addition to increasing allowable combustion-heat pressure with steam cooling. Previous Previous Nelson Engines eliminated the typically 30 percent waste-heat-cooling loss of conventional IC engines. They also decreased exhaust-heat loss of conventional engines through conversion of low pressure per heat of combustion to high pressure of steam with heat transferred from combustion to steam. For substantially higher fuel efficiency, they employed a combustion-and-steam thermodynamic cycle with combustion and steam power as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,308,626 for a Turbine/ram/rocket Engine, 5,222,361 for a Rocketjet Engine and 5,803,022 for a Combustion and Steam Engine. These previous Nelson Engines, however, are not water engines that produce power from water only.
Instead of celestial hydrogen energy of this invention, known engine systems employ combustion of terrestrial hydrocarbon fuel or dissociated hydrogen and other terrestrial energy.